Girlfriend's of Adrian's Past
by Apolloluver
Summary: Three years after Last Sacrifice. Adrian must go back before getting married to a woman he doesn't love, and see every girl he's ever dated. What happens when he gets to Rose and finds her engaged to a man who abuses her? Full Summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Psychology 101

_Girlfriend's of Adrian's Past: A Vampire Academy Story._

Full Summary

Three years after Last Sacrifice Adrian is being forced into a marriage with a woman he will never love, Kasey Dashkov. What happens when before the wedding she makes him go back to every girlfriend he's ever had before her, whether they dated or he played them? What happens when he reluctantly goes to his last girlfriend, Rose Hathaway, the girl he never got over, and finds her engaged and in an abusive relationship with the guy she left him for, Dimitri Belikov? What will happen between the two? Will their love grow again or will their fiancés split them up forever?

**Chapter One**

"Andy!" the annoying voice of my 'fiancée' Kelsey Dashkov alerts me of her presence, oh how I hate that nickname.

"Hey." I said, taking another sip of Russie.

"Our councilor just called, he wants you to go in and have a talk with him for a moment."

Ah. Doctor Fredrick's, the marriage council my mom had got for Kelsey and I, basically a man who asked us why we loved each other and got paid 100 an hour. I have no clue why my mom's putting me through this, she knows that I don't-nor will I ever, love Kelsey. Not even remotely ad a friend, she's just at my side for the image, for my father and her father's happiness.

Though when I started caring about Nathan's happiness is beyond me, sometime after my aunt died I came to realize that family was important, making me more closer to them-well my mom. She wanted me to marry Kelsey too, which is why I am going through with this. I love my mother, but she bugs me sometimes.

"Now?" I ask, peering into the half empty bottle, "Mhm." She says, kissing my temple. I stand, throwing her off of me and look away without meeting her eyes.

"Okay then, I'm taking the Mercedes."

She nods, "Okay! Be back soon babe."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble, thinking about the marriage that was coming up in two months. We'd already gone through basic counseling with Fred, so why did he want to see me now?

Pulling out of the apartments Parking Building I sped out, not caring if the Court Police weren't happy with me, I was an Ivashkov. They wouldn't do anything.

Driving across court I made it to Fred's office in about ten minutes and jumped out, my expensive shoes hitting the gravel. I let it go; I'd have the maid polish them later.

The receptionist seemed to be waiting for me and her eyes brightened when she saw me, she thought I was interested. But I wasn't, she was pretty though, the bright red hair contrasted greatly with her pale Moroi skin and her blue eyes shined nicely behind her glasses- why a Moroi would need glasses I don't know- though, ever since Rose I hadn't thought of any girl to be beautiful or even interesting to look at.

Rose had changed me so much from the man I'd used to be it was strange.

"Hello Mr. Ivashkov." She said, raising her eyebrows at my rough face, I hadn't shaved today. I didn't feel the need to.

"Hello Georgina." I nodded and walked straight to where Fred's office was, not caring about her giving me directions. I knew enough.

Not bothering to walk in I found Fred sitting behind his desk looking into a thick novel, "Hello Mr. Ivashkov." He said without looking up.

"Freddy." I said, sitting into a leather chair on the other side.

He narrowed his pale brown eyes; he hated it when I called him that. He would never admit it though.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Um … so you can get your money's worth before I get married?"

He actually laughs at this, wow. I didn't know Fred knew how to laugh?

"No actually. I want to talk about you today, how have you and Kelsey been?"

I think for a second, "Okay I guess. I mean, I don't love her but there's not much I can do about that. She's as stuck to me as ever; guess she doesn't want me to back out or something, which I really want to do."

"And that is why I think I have something you can do to help that."

I raise an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Well, as you told me once you were a player back when you were younger, am I correct?"

"Before I met Rose, yes. Yes I was."

"But it changed after you met her."

"Yup." I said, popping the 'P' and tapping my feet on the floor.

"Then you must go back and see her?"

"What? Why?" I asked, looking up at him.

"To all the girlfriends you can remember and track down actually, and apologize for what you have done to them."

"You know, I never really got Psychology."

He grinned, "That is why you aren't a Psychologist Mr. Ivashkov, but this is what you must do. It may clear out your mind of them all and make you relationship with Kelsey more manageable, you may even grow to love her even."

That was doubtful.

"What?"

He leans down and grabs a piece of paper from a binder, "Here, your list."

The paper is nothing fancy, just plain white paper written on in an elegant script I could never manage,

_List of Ex-Girlfriend's to visit._

_1: Melody Badica_

_2. Camille Conta_

_3. Amber Zeklos_

_4. Nakita Daniels_

_5. Makayla Tarus_

_6. Fiona Jones_

_7. Periwinkle Cozma_

_8. Tera Grul_

_9. Hallie Voda_

_10. Avery Lazar_

_11. Rosemarie Hathaway._

"What's this?" I asked, looking through the names once more, some of them I remembered, others I had no clue as to who they were.

"A list of you ex's that you are going to visit before you get married."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Starting when?"

"Now."

"What do you mean now?"

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door, "Come in." Fred said and I was shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Hello Edward, come on in. I've been waiting on you."

Eddie nodded and stood behind me, "Nice to see you Fredrick."

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"Yup." Eddie said and shrugged, "He's my uncle."

"Oh…" that was unexpected,

Fred nodded, "Eddie here will help you by visiting them with you."

"Seriously?" I looked up at Eddie, "Why?"

He shrugged again, "I have to repay him for some um … damages to his house."

Fred snorted, "If that's what you can call them."

I stood, "So you with me on this?"

"Sure."

I looked back at Fred, "So where do we start?"

He pushed the list towards me, pointing at the first name on the list, Melody Badica, Mr. Ivashkov, you're headed to Maine."

**Short, but the beginning of the story. :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Melody in Maine

**Chapter Two: Melody in Maine**

The flight from Court to Maine wasn't a long one, especially not when you had your own private jet. Melody lived with her oldest sister Mabel. Some place just south of August were we landed and drove another half an hour to their house.

Eddie and I talked little on the way, spending the first five minutes discussing things. He told me that he was dating the Alchemist, Sydney. And had been for over a year now but was too nervous to propose to her. I actually felt happy for him; it was about time that he got someone.

Afterwards he spent much of his time talking to our tag-along guardian, Guardian Hedrick's, who was about my age with thick curly hair and brown eyes.

The house wasn't even that grand, which shocked me for even though they were a small group, they had a lot of money- Nothing compared to the Ivashkov's- and usually showed it, not out here in some small area surrounded by woods and what-not.

I remembered Melody from the time I was thirteen, she'd been my first kiss and I was obsessed with her for a week before being introduced to another girl who was an age older than me.

The drive-way was gravel and the house was a log cabin with stacks of Firewood outside and lush bushes.

Apparently Fred had called ahead so that the girls and their two guardians were waiting on us, for as soon as I put a foot out Melody came running from the door with a smile on her mouth.

Even I had to admit Melody was beautiful, not as much as Rose was but still. Not in the exotic or in-human make-up covered way, she was modest and always had been.

She wasn't that tall, maybe an inch or two than Rose, she had red hair that wasn't a flame but was more of a mahogany color, and she had these pale brown eyes with hints of hazel on the side, freckles on her cheeks and nose and dimples. She wasn't dressed up either, in skinny jeans and a brown blouse that showed little cleavage and made her eyes pop.

Mabel came after her, she was only three years older than me and had her sisters eyes but that was about it, standing at around 6'2 she was a bright blonde woman with hair that could be mistaken for yellow, no freckles and a thinner face then Melody's, she too was pretty and dressed like they'd been home all day, not about to try to impress a fellow royal, in shorts and a button-up dark blue shirt.

"Adrian!" Melody said and wrapped her hands around my neck; I laughed and hugged her back. "Long time no see Mel."

She laughs and Mabel says hello and I kiss her hand which she grins at, looking back at Melody I am surprised to see her eyes drifting off towards Hedrick's.

Funny, she didn't seem like the type who went for Dhampir's, then again people changed a lot when you hadn't seen them in years.

"You look good." She says, her eyes examining me in a not checking out way but just seeing what I looked like now, "Thanks, you too,"

Her eyes drift to the guys, "And who are your friends?"

I chuckle, "This is Eddie Castile and Damien Hedrick's."

"Nice to meet you." She said smiling at them, though mostly at Damien. "Melody Badica." She shook their hands but held onto Damien's for a second longer, he stared at her too, eyes filling with interest,

"Won't you come in?" Mabel asked, interrupting her sisters ogling; to my surprise she didn't even seem upset about it.

"Sure." I answered for the boys, "But we can't stay long,"

"Of course." She said and led us inside, Eddie was on my left examining the area while Melody and Damien talked quietly behind the group, "Where are you guardians?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows.

"Hm? Oh, Vanessa and Bruce are inside, don't worry. We have wards and there's rarely any Strigoi around here, it's kind of secluded plus not many people know or really care about Mel and I, we just float alongside the Badica's, ever since the attack a few years ago we've all been like this."

Eddie nods, "Ah, you shouldn't be too careful though, in that same year my academy got attacked and we had wards."

"I heard about that." She led us into a warm cozy looking house with stone walls, a large fireplace near the side, two black leather couches, a glass table, Indian rugs and through the arched doorway near the back of the room, kitchen.

"The living room." she waves her hand like how they do in the movies, on one of the couches a woman Dhampir with short brown hair looks up at us then back to the magazine she was reading, "This is Guardian Vanessa Greene, Vanessa this is Adrian, Edward and Damien."

"Nice to meet you." She checks me out quickly before looking back down, eh. Female guardians never looked at Moroi men like they used to, too afraid of getting pregnant or something like that. I didn't blame them.

She shows us the kitchen and then the hallway before we walk to the back patio which is screened in, "So you came here to do what now?" She asks, once we are all sat down and have a cup of either tea or coffee.

"According to my Psychologist I have to visit all my girlfriends from the past and apologize before I get married."

"For what?" Melody asks, "We dated for a day when we were twelve! Why do you have to apologize to me?"

"Actually," I corrected her, "We were thirteen and I don't know, he gave me a list of names and sent me on my way with these two." I nodded at Eddie and Damien, "Why you're on there I don't know."

Melody shrugs, sipping at her tea, "its okay, good seeing someone from the past here, we don't have many Moroi around here, and who are you getting married to?"

I hold back a groan, "Kasey Dashkov."

Mabel laughs, not able to hold it in and her aurora tells me that both she and Mel find this hilarious, "That moron?" Mel looks like she's going to die laughing, "Why on earth are you marrying her?"

I let myself groan, "My father is making me,"

Their faces turn apologetic at this, "And you can't back out of it?"

"I doubt it."

Mabel looks thoughtful, "Don't you love another woman?"

Yes. The one who left me for a guy who played with her heart forever? Yes, yes I do.

"We broke up three years ago."

Eddie frowns at this; he knows who I am talking about.

"Was it Hathaway? When I visited my mum and dad I heard some other Moroi talking about it."

I nod, "It was and always has been Rose."

"Why did you two break up then if you loved her?"

My heart breaks at this, "She was and has always been in love with another man, she chose him over me."

Eddie looks like he is having a mental battle inside; he looks like he wants to say something but keeps thinking better of opening his mouth, interesting.

"I'm sorry." Mel takes my hand and squeezes it, though Mabel doesn't look so put-down, she almost looks angry,

"And you didn't go after her?" she bares her fangs at me, what is her problem?

"No …"

"Well why not? That's just stupid! You need to tell Rose how you really feel and try to get her back!"

"Why should I?" my voice sounds pained, "She is happy with him! She has always wanted him and now that she finally got him she is happy, which is what I have always wanted!"

"But what about you Adrian?" asks Mel, "Is this what you really want?"

I stand up suddenly, "It is getting late, and I have to go. Come on guys."

The other two stand up immediately, "were leaving."

"Adrian wait!" Mabel calls as we step out the front door, "Think about what I said, stop worrying about other happiness and do something for you and not them!"

I close the door, looking up at the driver who had been waiting patiently, "Come on, back to the airport."

He nods and we drive off, Mabel and Melody's words hang in my head though, and in some sick part of my mind I believed them, why was I never allowed to be happy?

Why couldn't I just do something for me?

**Review's please? :D**


	3. Camille and Confessions

_Girlfriend's of Adrian's Past: A Vampire Academy Story._

**Chapter Three: Camille and Confessions**

Camille Conta was at Court, which sent us back to the place I hated most. For one reason, Kasey,

Camille was a mistake on my behalf, one time when I'd visited Court back when I was fifteen we'd flirted, and I'd kissed her. Making a scene in which everyone began to though something horrid. They thought we were dating.

She was annoying. And in my time at St. Vladimir's she had often came up to me and wanted to do 'other' things. Which just, annoyed the shit out of me.

It wasn't like she wasn't pretty, for she had blonde hair and blue eyes but the most annoying and nagging of voices, almost as annoying as Kasey's.

So you can only imagine how timid and angry I was when I had to knock on my door. As usual, Fred had called ahead and warned her that I would be coming. Which frightened me for I knew she would do something reasonably stupid.

"Adrian!" she smiled, leaning on the side of her door-frame in a barely-there skirt and Cropped-blue shirt, her blonde hair was pulled up and she had a fair amount of makeup on-making her that more ugly.

"Conta." I said, looking away from her, Eddie shot me a sympathetic look but I could see amusement in his aurora. Little bastard thought this was hilarious.

"Why what a surprise it is to see you here!" she giggled nervously, letting me into the essence filled room, flooded with candlelight and-ugg. Rose petals, littering the floor. Seriously? Woman needs a man.

"Really? Fred said he'd called."

"Oh well, I didn't think you'd come _today_ is what I mean."

I rolled my eyes. Not caring if she saw or not. "Haha."

She smiled, turning back to Eddie, "Eddie!" she threw her arms around her, "Long time no see! You look good!"

Now whose turn was it to laugh?

Eddie gave off a fake smile and slowly hugged her back, "Thanks, you too!"

She giggled, twirling one curl in her hair, "I know right!"

I rolled my eyes again.

"So Adrian, here to apologize or whatever it is you have to do?"

I slowly nod, "Yup."

"Okay then."

I sigh, messing with my hair, "I am sorry for leading you on all these years and letting rumor's fly that you and I dated without stopping them."

"Oh Adrian, that was so sweet! You know, we can date if you want." She gave off a bright smile,

"Um … I'm getting engaged."

'So?"

Does this woman have any conscious?

"I'm a one-woman type of guy Camille."

"Well …" she trailed of and winked at me, "No one has to know." She shot Eddie a pointed glance, "And he can join if you want." She winked again.

My stomach turned with disgust. "Matter of fact," I looked back at Eddie, "We need to get going. Nice to- um, well bye."

She frowned and opened her mouth to complain but before she could speak I was dragging Eddie away, slamming the door behind us.

"Wow." Eddie said, shaking her head. "She hasn't changed a bit since the Academy."

I gave a fake laugh, "Yeah, seems so."

After a few more moments of awkward silence as we walked down the stairs I spoke again, "Who's next?"

He pulls Fred's list from his coat pocket and unfolds it, "Amber Zeklos."

"Not my best choice." I muttered.

Eddie grinned at me, "She ugly or something?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Hell no. I mean, she's no goddess or anything. But, well, she's curvy as hell dude."

He waited a few seconds, I could see from his aurora that he was nervous about something, "Curvy like … Rose curvy?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "No. Not that curvy Eddie."

"Oh." He looks disappointed, frowning slightly.

"Hey!" I said, pushing him with my elbow though it didn't do much to budge him, "what about you and Mia huh? How's that going?"

He blushed, making me laugh again. "Well … we've been … dating… somewhat."

"Nice. You know, if it wasn't for the fact that I prefer brunettes over blondes than I might've…" I trailed off, smirking at him.

The look on his face was a mix between relief, anger and embarrassment.

After a few moments silence he spoke again, "She misses you,"

"What?" I turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Rose." He said, looking down at the floor.

"No." I said, shaking my head, not letting the words seep into the craters of my mind and give me hope.

"She does,"

"Is she still with Belikov?"

He sighed; his aurora grew dark, "Yeah."

"Well she left me for him."

It got darker, "He… their not working so well."

I could sense that he was keeping something from me,

"So? You want me to be the rebound for when they breakup?"

It was black now, completely black.

"Adrian you don't understand, they won't breakup."

"Then why did you tell me this?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands over my head.

"Because Adrian." He turned to face me, eyes dark, "You don't get it. They'll never break up, because he won't let her?"

I scoffed, not completely getting at what he was saying, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, looking uncomfortable, "I mean," he sighed, "He abuses her Adrian, he beats her up."

**A/N:**

_Short. But I finally got another chapter up!_

_Reviews please? : )_

_Apollo~_


	4. Blood Red Roses

Chapter Four: Blood Red Roses.

To say that I was mad… well, that was the understatement of the century. Belikov beat Rose? My Rose? My little Dhampir? No.

"What!" I screeched, turning to face Eddie who had fear written all in his aurora and in his eyes. "Why have you not done anything about it? Does Lissa know? How is this still happening!"

"It's none of my business! Rose doesn't want anyone knowing, she threatened to hunt me down if I told."

"What? She Rose Hathaway, _the_ Rose Hathaway, how is she letting this happen? Why has she not beaten him up yet? Sent him to the hospital? Done any form of physical harm to the bastard, why has she not defended herself!"

"Because Adrian," he turned and kept walking down the hallway, I was too furious to even pay attention to where he was leading us, "she loves him. Still, well, maybe not this version of him, but her mind is clouded with the old him, the one she fell in love with."

"The one she left me for …" I said quietly, my mind filled with visions of Rose,

"Exactly." He said, "And that is enough for her to go through with the pain to deal with him being abusive."

"But it isn't right! She is the guardian to the queen for goodness sake! How has someone not noticed yet? How has Lissa not noticed?"

"Adrian, the court is secretive, extremely secretive. You know this and I know this, no one wants to get into a couple's relationship, especially not the relationship of the two best guardians we have around, Rose guards the queen, Dimitri guards the Kings boyfriend, no one wants to get into it. And Lissa is the queen, she is busy and now that the bond between her and Rose is gone she doesn't pay much attention, she believes Rose and Dimitri to be having a wonderful relationship,"

"Well then we have a dumb queen," I growled, still furious. My Rose was being beaten by some man few points higher than cheap, Russian material.

"That is what we call treason, Adrian."

"No. That's what we call the truth."

Eddie sighed, "I do not like it anymore than you do Adrian,"

"Then do something, stop Belikov."

"Have you seen that man? He's 6'4 and Russian, I'd get beat easily,"

I knew he was telling the truth, but still. I couldn't let this go, whether it was my business or not, if this continued then Rose could end up seriously wounded, or worse, dead. She'd already been brought back to life once before, I didn't think she'd be able to be brought back again.

Eddie sighed, "Okay. Next we have to visit someone named Nakita Daniels?" he looked up at me with an eyebrow raised, "who's she?"

"Nakita? Oh. I dated her for a month when I was sixteen, not royal but she had a hot friend I was trying to make jealous so I dated her, in the end I got the hot friend."

"Oh Adrian," Eddie said sighing, "Why does that not surprise me?"

A grin smile formed on my face, grim, for my thoughts were still with Rose.

Eddie led me to the edge of court to a house smaller than the others; '_The Daniels Residence' _was printed on a rug outside of the house, how charming.

Nakita- apparently wasn't expecting us when she opened the door with a shocked look on her face, she looked worn out. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes had bags beneath them. The biggest shock? Her stomach, once smooth and skinny was now huge and round, she was pregnant.

"Adrian?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"Nakita! You're, um, you're pregnant?"

She rolled her eyes, "No. I'm trying to gain weight for the winter so I can hibernate, now what are you doing here?"

I sighed, showing her my engagement ring, "My wife is making me visit my exes so I can fully 'appreciate' all that she is and does for me."

"And who is this wife of yours?"

"Kasey Dashkov" I mumbled though it wounded more like Kae-sey- Dushcav.

"Who?"

Eddie answered from me, a grin on his face, "Kasey Dashkov."

Nakita's face went pale as she looked at me, then began to uncontrollably laugh so much she was forced to sit on the floor of her house.

"The Barbie? The brain-dead blonde who's dad is one of the richest Moroi around?"

I rolled my eyes, though I had to admit, Brain-Dead Barbie did have a nice ring to it.

"That's her alright." I mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

She looked like she was about to die, of laughing. "You and Kasey Dashkov? Really? Last I heard you were with Guardian Hathaway, what happened?"

Why was it that just about every one of the girls I've visited so far has asked me this?

"We broke up, point blank."

"Oh …" she trailed off, feeling the unwanted need for the subject to come up.

"So, who's the dad?" Eddie asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had formed.

"Oh!" her eyes narrowed a bit on the sides and she sighed, "Jesse…"

"Zeklos?" Eddie choked on a laugh, "Jesse Zeklos? Really? What were you drunk or something?"

She blushed and her aurora immediately let me know that yes, they'd been drunk when it happened and that they were engaged, whether they loved each other or not, no illegitimate child would ever be heard of in the Zeklos family.

"So when's the wedding?" I asked, grinning slightly.

Nakita sighed, pulling out her hair bow and letting sleep black locks run down her back, "in a week actually, though I am well over six months she still doesn't want the child to be born when me and Jesse aren't married yet."

"Do you love him?" Eddie asked, the answer was obvious, no.

She sighed again, "No actually, I don't wish to marry a man who would always be out on the weekends and be home late and be cheated on and have _Zeklos _for a last name."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked,

Her eyes met mine and I knew the real reason why she didn't want to marry Jesse, she was in love with another but society and the baby were pushing them together, who she really loved I didn't know, but she was and never would in love with Jesse, just like how I was with Rose.

"You know how I feel don't you?" she asked quietly,

I gulped and nodded, feeling her waves of sadness and pain flush over me, making my own sorrowful feelings strengthen. "I know exactly how you feel dear," I kissed her forehead gently, "Apart from the whole pregnant thing," giving her a small smile before I noticed that it was getting dark outside, I didn't want to hear Kasey's complaining about me 'not being on time' because you know, a twenty-four year old man so needs a curfew.

"We have to get going," I mumbled, releasing her hands which; till now I hadn't noticed I was gripping tightly. "But I hope the whole Jesse thing goes fine and that the baby …?"

"It's a surprise," she said, I nodded and continued, "And that the baby is healthy."

"And I wish you luck with Kasey and Rose," she said. Meeting my eyes. I nodded, "Thank you." And made my way out.

….

The worst part about knowing that something bad is happening to a friend- or in my case, the person that you loved most on this planet, is that you can't do or say anything about it without them hating you. Did I want Belikov to rot in jail till death? Hell yeah. But did Rose? No.

She would hate my guts if I even thought about mentioning something about it, hell, knowing Rose she might even contemplate killing me. I couldn't live with Rose hating me, but I cannot keep on trying to live the 'happy' life with Kasey knowing what Rose was going through, and I know that if something bad happens to Rose, if Dimitri kills her in the end, that I would kill myself knowing that I did nothing to stop it. Or that it would simply kill me inside.

**I Updated! Reviews would be highly appreciated & they make me update faster by the amount of them, I have five other stories to work on & i work on the ones that I believe the most reviewers read. So yes people, the number of Reviews Count.**

**Any Questions/ Suggestions?**


	5. Makayla the Mutt

Chapter Five: Makayla the Mutt.

I never thought I'd be standing outside of this slob's house again. But here I am, standing beside Eddie outside the door of Makayla Tarus's apartment, great.

"Go ahead Adrian, knock on the door." Eddie said, raising an eyebrow at my cautiousness.

"Do we really have to visit _her_ though?" I asked, my voice sounding like a whiny kids.

Eddie gave me this crooked smirk that made me want to cut him. "Yes Adrian, we have to get done with the list."

I gave him a Rose-look, one of those that could make a guy pee his pants just making eye contact with it. Though due to the ever-growing smirk on Eddie's face, I could tell mine didn't have the same effect.

The door opened slowly and a pair of eerie green eyes peered out at me, widening as they took in my face.

"OHMYGOD Adrian Ivashkov, is it really you, baby?"

I won't be able to eat for days just hearing those words come out of her mouth.

Makayla was one of those mistakes that staying at the bar too long and taking _way_ too many shots got you.

She was hot-like, very- very hot. A busty blonde with green eyes and a killer smile, the perfect girlfriend in my father's eyes.

But she was a Barbie.

Even me, Adrian Ivashkov, had limits. Makayla stepped way outside of them.

"Hey Makayla," I gave a weak smile. Behind me I could hear Eddie coughing to cover up his laugh. Bastard.

"Baby!" she ran up to me, pulling me in with her extremely long, _extremely_ fake, French-tipped nails; stabbing my skin. It hurt like hell.

I grunted, pulling myself away and brushing off my arms. Who knew, a girl this dumb could be contagious.

She smiled up at me, all big and bright. Like I was a king and she was meant to serve me. I scoffed at the idea; if I was a king I'd never allow my servants to be that dumb.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, her creepy eyes traveling up and down Eddie's body. I swore I saw her lick her lips as she ogled. It was disgusting.

Eddie cleared his throat, "Eddie, Eddie Castile."

She grabbed him by the arm, pulling her deeper into the dark apartment, "Come on! Follow me, we can have some fun," she winked at him before turning back to me, "You too Adrian, join us." And grabbed me with her other one, nails sinking into me again.

Eddie looked like he was about to throw up.

She locked the door behind us.

I was about to pee my pants, this girl was crazy.

"So," she turned to me, eyeing my up and down like I was something to eat, "What made you visit me today?" her eyes beamed, like she thought I actually came to see her because I missed her. As if.

"Um, Adrian's getting married and …" Eddie started but was interrupted by Makayla screeching.

"WHAT? Adrian no baby, please don't tell me it's true?" she ran up to me and pushed me up against a wall, I was too scared to push her away. Plus I knew how to treat a lady, even if Makayla was pushing my lines.

"Um… It is.." I gulped uncomfortably, trying to move away from her but it was pointless.

"Who is the hoe that's stealing my man?" she honestly looked like she was about to start crying. I was wondering what the hell I'd gotten myself into.

"Kelsey Dashkov," Eddie said from behind us, grinning at me like he thought me being pinned up was the funniest thing he's ever seen in his life.

"Kelsey? That dumb blonde? You've got to be kidding me." She snorted, rolling her eyes. "I'd do anything to make you mind Adrian, _anything."_

And that's how the best idea I`ve ever thought of came to mind.

**My Bad, I`m lazy/: But Reviews Please! What do you guys think Adrian's plan is…? And sorry it's short.**


	6. The Plan

Chapter Six: The Plan

"Anything…?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her. A smirk growing on my face.

She smiled back, her aurora brightening a thousand shades brighter. She thought it was because I wanted to be with her. Adorable.

"Adrian .." Eddie's voice rung in my ears, I turned to look at him. "Yes Eddie?" and smiled. A devise smile that my little dhampir would've approved of.

He narrowed his eyes at me, his whole gaze disapproving. "Nothing."

"Yes anything," Makayla said, wrapping her hand around my bicep. "Anything and everything to be with you,"

"Good." I said, smiling at her and winking. "Because I can't stand the thought of being with anyone but you, but I need help breaking off the engagement."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked; her aurora still brighter than the sun.

"Well here's the thing…" I said, bending down to whisper in her ear. Watching her aurora shine brighter and a wicked look grow in her eyes.

Behind us I swear I heard Eddie groan.

**Rose's POV **

A sharp pain rushes to my side. I'm crying, screaming for _him_ to stop. Why won't he? He claims he loves me, he has too. Right? After everything we have been through. He _has to _love me. Now, I know he's not the same Dimitri. _My_ Dimitri would never abuse me; never put a hand on me.

_Never._

But this isn't the same Dimitri.

But, well… I know he's in there someplace. Dimitri… my Russian god.

Another fist hits my face. I fall back onto the bed, clutching my now bleeding face.

"Please Dimitri! Please stop it,"

He gives an evil smile, like the one he used to give as a strigoi. "My dearest Roza, you deserve this. You let Ivashkov put his hand on you, I know you did. Last weekend, you weren't with Lisa were you? No. You weren't. You were with him, I know you where!" another punch. My stomach flips and it feels like I'm floating.

He's confused. I haven't seen Adrian since…

Adrian.

My mind wonders and Dimitri looks me in the eyes, seeing my wonder as something out.

"See? Exactly! I can see it in your eyes; you still love him don't you! Well guess what Roza? You can't have him, no. You are _mine_. No one else can even look at you, _mine._"

He stops, panting and moves his sweaty hair out of his face. For a second, I almost see the old Dimitri in his eyes… almost.

Then he comes up to me as I'm passing out, and does the weirdest thing.

He kisses my forehead, laying down beside me and turns his mouth to my ear and whispers,

"If I can't have you, no one can."

This is how I know that I still have my real Dimitri, he kisses me. His voice whisper of loving, protective words.

I love him, I can't leave him.

I mean, even though he's wrong about me seeing Adrian, I have been thinking about him more and more lately. So I deserve this. I'm with Dimitri now; Adrian was a long time ago.

I deserve all of this.

But I still miss Adrian…

But I still love Dimitri.

**Reviews …?**


	7. PLEASE READ

This isn't an update, but sometime between now and Tuesday all of my stories should be updated. Sorry for the long length of not updating, my apologies.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Eddie sighs beside me, looking down at his phone to see if his oh so lovely Mia has texted back yet, she hasn't- I can tell by his blue aurora and the pathetic little pout on his face.

Oh to be young and in love, though I haven't known what that feels like in about three years…

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

I have a sick grin on my face, the type I usually get when spirit is overtaking me.

"Lets hope so Eddie, let us hope so…"

He sighs and leans back against the wall. We're both in the main dining hall of court, the place were all moroi and dhampir come to eat. Moroi like well, Lisa (the new queen) and Christian, her husband as of two years ago. I also heard that the two had twins a while back, a girl and a boy. About time those two began making new Dragomir's.

But that wasn't the point, Moroi meant guardians. Guardians meant Rose and the Russian.

When I saw her I stopped breathing till Eddie shook me, but it was like seeing the past. Rose walking in dressed in her _chotki, _dark jeans, boots and a red top that made me think of a dream we'd once shared.

Then I noticed her face.

It was still gorgeous, of course. But it had lost its brightness and life, I could tell that my her aura too, she was still shadow-kissed, so it was black as the night sky, but usually you could make out other colors of her emotions in it. This time you couldn't, it was just black. Like it was doomsday.

Her eyes were ridden with bangs and even from across the room I could see bangs beneath them, they too had lost their brightness.

Like the last bit of life had truly been sucked out of her.

I exchanged a glance with Eddie; I could tell he was thinking the same thing. I remember when Rose saved Eddie and Mia from the basement, Mason being the only one who didn't make it out, ever since then I knew that Eddie looked at Rose as a little sister. Someone he needed to guard and protect.

She wasn't letting him protect her now.

No matter how much he wanted too.

She was sitting beside _him. _A few feet away from Lissa and Christian, why weren't they sitting together?

Why was Lissa letting them be alone?

Oh cousin no.

I growled beneath my breath and Eddie mumbled for me to calm down quietly.

I didn't want too.

Makayla was waiting a few feet away, she'd agreed to help me out with this and I couldn't wait. I knew it might not make much of a difference, but maybe if Lissa could find an easy way to let Dimitri go (Eddie told me that she too, knew about Rose's and Dimitri's _relationship_ and that if she had a good reason would ship him back to Russia in a heartbeat) then he would be gone for a while and Rose could… well, get better and realize how stupid she was staying with the man.

He wasn't the same Russian she knew and … loved. Who knew? Maybe he still had a bit of strigoi left in him from when Lissa changed him back.

Could I get Eddie to stake him for that?

Right in his heart?

And break it?

Like how Rose had broke mine when she chose him over me.

I nodded at Makayla.

She winked back and smiled.

Eddie tensed beside me, like he was waiting on something.

I watched Makayla walk slowly towards the two, two slurpies filled her right hand and she was in high heels that added five inches onto her height, Eddie couldn't stop looking at her legs which I found hilarious.

They were nowhere as good looking as Rose's, though that might be an impossible task. Finding someone with killer legs.

Rose was a killer.

Of the undead,

And of my heart.

Did I mention her leaving me, well, it ruined me inside?

I think I have before.

And then Makayla 'accidentally' spilt the slurpie's on the Russians head and screeched fakely.

I grinned.

Big boy looked _pissed. _

Like, _'Im about to eat this humans head off '_pissed. Like in King Kong.

Makayla began trying to brush the slurpie from big boys head but he wasn't having it, he pushed his chair up and began cussing in a string of Russian nobody cared enough to wonder what they were.

Rose looked like she didn't want to laugh, a lovely look on her face if I might add.

And then he slipped on the ice, falling back onto the weak table and making the food, hotdogs, cheeseburgers, soda's, chips, the whole shebang fly into the air and landed on the heads of some young Moroi and Dhampir's who were eating near by.

Then I saw some of it land on Christians head.

That crazy ass bitch, Christian is.

Then all hell broke loose.

Apparently, Christian and the queen had been having lovey dovey couple time and the 'king' (King Christian Ozera's official title now that he was married to my cousin) wasn't having that. He shoved his hand into a cup of chili and tossed it at the nearest guy, who retaliated at Christian but had horrible aim, hitting a third guy in the face.

And the next thing you knew, the people dining at the _prestigious, royal, respected_ Moroi court were having a food fight and it was all because of my brilliant plan.

Eddie elbowed me with a mischievous look in his eyes as if to say, _"You know you want too."_

I took a look at Rose who was currently throwing ice at Lissa and grinned back. It was the first time I was happy in a long time.

I grabbed the closest thing to me (a hotdog) and threw it at a Dhampir who was close to me.

Maybe there was a god, after all.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"That was absolutely ridiculous and immature, do you have any idea what that makes you look like? What that makes me look like? Do you Adrian? Do you have any clue?"

Kasey's nagging at me, apparently a food fight involving royal Moroi gets around, especially when the queen is involved.

But Kasey didn't car about Lissa, all she cared about was me, well herself. Her _fiancé _was _ruining her appearance._

Oh well.

I was drunk anyways, sitting in the chair of our apartment, trying to drown myself so that Kasey's voice would disappear into oblivion like everything else in life.

I couldn't see her aura-good thing, but I could still hear her-bad thing.

I took another sip.

_Pour Up_

_Drank_

_Headshot_

_Drank_

_Sit down_

_Drank_

That was basically me right now. Trying to forget the world and all in it.

I tried to focus on a good time…

A very good time.

So basically, any time with Rose.

Except for the last time I saw her… in Lissa's room.

Or when I saw her kissing Belikov when they returned from their 'journey'…

I still remember that night, afterwards… when all had been settled. How I had gone off on my own mother, how I had got so drunk I only remembered a few moments... ones like a prostitute human who was allured by my eyes, a cop car with a man who I had to use compulsion on so I could leave, a broken in liquor store, bloody hands…

Stuff you usually don't want to remember.

_Drank._

"Adrian, are you even listening to me?" Kasey's voice entered my thoughts again and took another sip and shrugged, not focusing on her face. Her green eyes that pinched up, her scrunched up nose.

"Adrian Ivashkov!" She screeched so loud I was shocked that the neighbors hadn't come knocking yet.

Who knows, with me they probably thought we were doing something er…

_Scandalous._

As if, the most I'd even given Kasey was a kiss on the cheek to make my mother happy, I didn't want anything else.

Meaning those kids my mother wanted so badly would probably not happen, oh well.

If I was with Rose then we could have a kid, they would be Dhampir but who really cared?

Who cared what people thought about me? My image was far past ruined anyways; it was like my mother was trying to redeem me in people minds.

Instead of just accepting me for who I was.

Kasey kept ranting but I dozed off eventually, my mind on all things Rose.

Her smell, of sweat and perfume all mixed into one.

Her dark eyes, so mysterious.

Her dark aura, which had confused me so much when I first met her…

Rose.

My Little Dhampir.

**Short, but needed. Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Flashback_

_I throw a bottle of vodka at my wall, the bottle shatters and glass flies everywhere. _

_I laugh._

_The bottle was Russian Vodka._

_The only good thing that ever came out of Russia._

_I laugh again._

_A knock on the door makes me look up from the chair I'm sitting in, the chairs leather. And probably more expensive than it should be. But I'm still going to treat it as if it's something you can buy at the dollar store. _

_The knock is repeated and I hear my mothers' voice, calling me._

"_Adrian, Adrian. Adrian are you alright? Come here."_

_I want to cry, and laugh, and whatever psychotic thing I can._

_A look in the mirror shows me that I'm a mess, and the pupils of my eyes (which are legit glowing) are dilated. Wonderful._

_I somehow make it to my bedroom door and open it to see my pretty little innocent mother._

_Innocent._

_But she had time for lying in court._

_Sure._

_She's smiling grimly, like she's trying not to admit that she knows I'm a mess, which is stupid. I know I'm a mess, why act like I'm not?_

_But he aura isn't showing, it's like I'm a regular Morio. I can't see anything._

_Can't feel the affects of spirit. _

_That's probably a lie, even this drunk; spirit can get to me when I'm in my darkest moods. When I want to self-destruct._

_In the corner of my room I see a plant my mother insisted on putting there wilt and die._

_But I barely pay it any attention other than a sudden disgust in me._

_How come a plant can die but I cannot?_

_And another._

_What gave me the right to kill the plant?_

_Nothing did._

_I'm selfish._

_And foolish,_

_And dumb,_

_And irresponsible,_

_And I'm just Adrian Ivashkov._

_Royal Moroi._

_Nephew of the former queen._

_Known drunk and player._

_Ex-boyfriend of __**the **__Rose Hathaway. _

_And I'm not Dimitri Belikov._

_Which means, in my eyes, my life is horrible._

"_Oh Adrian!" My mom pulls on me which doesn't do anything, but her touch makes me shiver because she's so cold. Or maybe my body's too cold?_

_Or maybe I'm overheating._

_Or maybe she's overheating._

_What was I talking about again._

"_Hey-Hey-hi mom," I giggle. Yes I fucking giggled. Real man giggle._

_No they don't._

_I bet Belikov doesn't giggle._

_Thinking of Belikov giggling made me giggle again. And suddenly I'm laughing and it reminds me of the scene in Dumbo where they drink too much and the bubbles become animals and the shits so unreal and cool looking that it makes you want to drink._

_Good job Disney, making kids want to drink._

_So that the kids can end up like me._

_Giggle, giggle, giggle._

"_Adrian, how much did you drink? You know…"_

_I drown my mother's words out and just stare at her, just seep my eyes onto her face like a vacuum._

_How did a woman so nice get stuck with an asshole like Nathan and a drunk like me?_

_Poor mommy._

_Giggle._

_Because this shit is so funny. How it's like Dumbo because my moms looking like my mom but like a fucking creep because she's moving but not like Dumbo because she's not a bubble animal._

_I hate bubbles._

_I always pop the things then their liquid soap or whatever it is splatters on me._

_Giggle._

_Holy… I'm thinking about giggles and bubbles. _

_And all of a sudden I'm thinking, isn't giggles and bubbles and stuff like that, meant for Christian?_

_Because I mean… he's Christian._

_He's lucky._

_That he ended up with an angel like my cousin._

_And that she never crushed his heart and tore it to pieces like my Little Dhampir did.._

_Rose._

_Oh Rose I miss you._

"_Adrian…" my mom goes on and I roll my eyes._

_She narrows hers, green, identical to mine except not blinded by liquor. _

"_If you're still moping about Rose, then Adrian…"_

_She should not of said that._

"_Excuse me?" My voice is squeaky and high; high like… what was I talking about?_

_Oh yeah._

_My mom mentioned Rose._

_Bitch._

"_Do not say her name? Do you hear me? Do you?"_

_I grab onto her arms and look down at her, she struggles to get away._

_But I'm not allowing that._

_No way._

"_Don't say my Little Dhampir's name!" I'm crying, I'm a fucking wimp._

_Tears are for the weak._

_I'm weak._

_Belikov's not weak._

"_DO YOU HEAR ME?"_

_And the tears are just coming faster and faster and my moms struggling but she just isn't going anywhere and for some reason I don't know why._

_What if she stepped in glue and she's stuck?_

_Giggle,_

_My mom is so silly._

_She's crying for some reason, I don't know why. There's nothing sad here. We're just dancing._

_Dance._

_Dance._

_Dance._

_Giggle._

_All of a sudden Nathan's there, yanking mother out of my hands._

_Why?_

_I have no idea, we were only dancing._

_To the tango,_

_It's not like we were twerking._

_Geez, Nathan._

_Loosen up._

_Matter of fact, I know a few girls who can tell him how to be loose…_

_And mothers away and she's crying and Nathans yelling at me about being a dumbass or something like that. Some kind of insult._

_Whatever._

_It's all the same anyways._

_I'm crying again, and I grab the keys off my bedside table and run out the house as fast as a drunken man can._

_And I'm out._

_Up, up and away._

_And my only friend is three more bottles in the passenger seat, helping to keep away the demons of soberness._

_**Part one of Adrian's, er, bad side? **_

_**Review are much appreciated.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

"Rose! Oh my God Rose you cant imagine what just happened!" Lissa suddenly shouts from her spot on the throne.

We're sitting in the throne room, my butt's planted on the tile and Lissa's on the velvet, plush seat of the Queen's royal throne, around us the Royal Guard is standing bored. Many of them aren't really keeping watch; most are conversing between the others, talking about Moroi news and what not.

"What?" I ask, looking up at my best friend whose eyes are now clouded. "What happened Lissa?"

"Adrian," her voice says shakily, in the back of my mind I'm grateful that Christian is on the other side of court, meaning that Dimitri is with him and not in the room to hear Lissa discussing my ex-boyfriend with me.

"What happened to him?" I asked, trying to keep my voice neutral and give nothing away.

She gulped, "Eddie just texted me and said they found him passed out, drunk on the side of the road just now."

"Is he okay?" I asked, still trying to act normally. Not frantically worried like how I felt inside.

Plus you never knew, among the Royal Guard were friends of Dimitri that would more than happily like to go back to him and inform him that I was saddened by hearing about Adrian's injury.

She nodded slowly, "He's at the Courts hospital now… his, fiancé, Kelsey or something is going bat shit because he said he doesn't want her there." She smirked, "I never liked her."

"Oh." I said, trying to not think about Adrian's new girlfriend.

_Fiancé._

Kasey Dashkov, I'd met her once at a benefit.

I couldn't remember much about her other than blonde hair, a face that screamed of too much makeup and an overly loud and high pitch voice that would screech whenever something didn't go her way.

She didn't seem like Adrian's type, at all.

But I was no one to judge.

Plus I had a fiancé of my own now, soon I would be Rosemarie Belikov and all the thoughts of longing and remorse I had left for Adrian would have to disappear, along with many other thoughts.

Secretly, after seeing Lissa and Christian laugh and make adoring faces at each other whenever the mention of having another baby was involved, I had wanted a child of my own.

More guardians added to the Moroi world, to protect little Christians and Lissa's.

Plus little Rose Hathaway's would be badass, and I would make a great mom. I'd be there for them always, unlike how my own mother was for me.

But with Dimitri I would never have that chance.

She nodded shakily, "Maybe I should go and… help him heal faster."

"No!" I shout loudly, making all the guardians turn and look at me with curious faces.

"You know it makes you feel weak," I say, lowering my voice a few volumes so only my bestfriend can hear, "Plus you need to be strong for the twins," my mind goes to Christiana and Lily, Lissa and Christian's twin baby girls.

"Fine," she sighed over dramatically, "I just don't like seeing Adrian hurt, and I know-even though things are so good with Dimitri that you don't either."

I nod slowly, choosing not to comment on how 'good' things were with Dimitri.

It was shocking, while Eddie and Mia and even Christian had noticed the bruises and the way I sometimes flinched when Dimitri moved towards me too quickly, Lissa hadn't. I'd made everyone swear not to tell her, they couldn't. It would stress her out too much.

Dimitri was a good guardian, one of the best, if Lissa knew what he was doing she'd send him to the other side of the world in a heartbeat and I couldn't have that. He needed to be at court guarding royals from Strigoi and other dangers they could face.

And I couldn't bear seeing something like that happen to Dimitri, deep down I knew it was dumb and foolish, but I still loved him.

Even when he was hitting me, all I could think of was the way he used to look at me and love me and cherish the time we spent.

Back when he wasn't so jealous and bitter and well, just plain angry at the world. Angry with himself, and angry with me.

Lissa sighed and sank deeper into her throne, she was waiting on a meeting with a few other royals who had a complaint about something; I knew Lissa didn't really care much.

In all truth, Lissa was probably one of the best leaders of Moroi history; she wasn't just kind to the Moroi, but the dhampir too, which was something rare. It made her unique and loved by both of the breeds.

I sighed, trying to ignore the feel of cold tile that was currently making my ass numb and pulled down the sleeves of my white blouse, bullshit guardian wardrobe. I missed my comfy sweaters and jeans that I'd grown so accustomed to wearing back at the Academy.

Back when Dimitri was fun and I didn't have to wear long sleeves to cover bruises or spot my face up in makeup to make my face back to its usual olive skin tone rather than black, blue and purple.

But what I missed more was my old Dimitri, Comrade. The one who, when I was bruised would go easy on me in our training sessions and put healing cream on my calloused hands to smooth them and make them good as new.

The Dimitri who would give me his zen life lessons and act wisely and wouldn't get jealous and beat the crap out of me and wouldn't…

I forced myself to stop thinking, running a hand through my dark hair I made myself hold in tears that were captured by the dam I called my eyeballs.

Somewhere I knew Dimitri would change soon, he had too. When he was a Strigoi he changed back to his old self, if I waited a little longer, soon he's be the old Dimitri.

He had to be.

**It's been a while but I was having some serious writers block.**

**What do you think?**


End file.
